


Invidia

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nehn Lavellan, <i>invidia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Invidia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644894) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #025 - the seven deadly sins.

“I’ll have to leave soon, we should get up,” Cassandra announced.

Nehn held her tighter, and moved a leg to enlace Cassandra’s. “Stay, just a little longer.”

“You know I can’t, I still need to bathe and get dressed.” Cassandra tried to nudge her off gently.

“It’s cold, and your clothes are all the way over there. You’ll get sick from the cold, it’s safer if you just stay here with me. Forever.”

“That’s not a very realistic solution.”

“Of course it is! You can perform all your duties as Divine from here, and I’ll tell Josie to move the war table here, so I can work form here too. It will work out fine.”

Cassandra tried to hide her laughter. “I don’t believe either the Chantry or Josephine will agree to this.”

Nehn rolled on top of her. “We are the bosses, we can tell them to do it.”

Cassandra pushed her back to bed, and this time didn’t bother pretending she wasn’t laughing. “Stop this, or we’ll never get out of this bed.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Unfortunately, there is much to be expected from us, and this isn’t our choice to make.” Cassandra got up, and started looking for her clothes.

“It’s not fair.”

“Life rarely is.”

Nehn sat in bed, not bothering to hide her nakedness. “You know, I envy Sera and Dagna. They get to stay here and work together.”

Cassandra turned to her. “Envy doesn’t suit you.”

“Have you even met me? I’m very envious of people with simpler lives.”

“Don’t lie, even if you didn’t have the Anchor, you would still have joined the Inquisition, and helped save the world. It’s in your nature.”

“Yes, but then I would be free to follow you now. The Divine and her elven lover, you would match the Empress.”

Cassandra, now fully dressed, passed by the bed on her way out, giving Nehn a long kiss before speaking. “We will see each other again. Not as often as we would like, but we will.”

“I’ll hold you on to that.”

Cassandra nodded with a smile, and left.


End file.
